The Star's Kidnapping
by DarkTween-E
Summary: Edward, Emmett et Jasper sont les célebres star du groupe The Cullen's Killer, tout va pour le mieux dans leur vies jusqu'à cette soirée, mais qui sont-elles ? Dark Bella, Sexe, sang et rock'n roll au programme. AH.Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Fin de soirée inattendu

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer **

**Nous somme deux a écrire cette fiction ( nous autre fiction sont dans nos favorie) Em' & Elo'.**

**Nous essayerons de poster toute les deux semaines.**

**Bon sans plus de discourt nous vous souhaiton bonne lecture **

CHAPITRE 1:

Fin de soirée inattendu

PDV EDWARD

L'adrénaline parcourait mon corps, les corps se déhanchent au rythme de ma voix.

Je me sens transporter comme a chaque fois, un plaisir indescriptible m'étreint.

La chanson se terminait, je chanter les dernières paroles. Je me retournais vers mes deux frères. Le concert touchait à sa fin.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois nos fan et public nous retournions a nos loges.

Des cadeaux était entasser comme a leur habitude, au début sa nous étions flatter Maintenant nos étions blaser.

Une fois que nous étions changer et douché, nous partions dans une boite. C'était en quelque sorte un rituel, on fessait une tourner, dans chaque ville nous allions en boite, couchions avec des filles. On avait une putain de notoriété et on le savait.

D'ailleurs nos étions des "Bad-boy" pour les journaux a scandales et nous choquions les parents des jeune ingénu qui écouter notre rock enflammer.

Cette fois nos étions a Seattle, notre ville d'enfance, cette fois nous allions au "tentation" (on changera le nom parce que hein ...) Si nous avions su jamais on aurait mis les pieds dedans ...

Nous étions tous les trois accoudés au bar à chercher notre futur partenaire d'une nuit comme à notre habitude, quand une déesse est entrée sur la piste avec deux autres filles, elles dansaient collés serrés entre elle. C'étaient limites si elles n'étaient pas en plein préliminaires sur la piste ! Putain c'était purement sexe ! Mon corps régi plus que bien a cette vue. Un coup d'œil du coté d'Emmett et Jazz m'appris qu'ils étaient dans la même situation que moi. J'espérais intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas jeté leur dévolu sur cette déesse. Il faillait que je m'en assure.

**« Laquelle » **Lancé-je simplement

**« La grande blonde a côté de la brune. Putain cette fille est juste une bombe sexuelle ! Je la veux dans pieu »** répondis Emmett.

Les propos D'Emmett m'étonner pas, c'était juste lui !

Jasper pris plus de temps à me répondre

**« La plus petit, celle qui a des air de Lutin elle me plait bien ... »**

**« Et toi mon cher Eddy ? Il y en a bien une qui te plait! »** Me demanda Emmett, je me demander comment se fessais t-il qu'on soit frère. Il savait que j'avais horreur de ce surnom.

**« La brune, entre les deux fille, elle est juste un appel au sexe ! »**

**« Mes chère frère, je déclare la chasse ouverte »** s'enquilla Emmett

A ses mots mon corps réagi tout seul et je me retrouvais, sans savoir comment, collé derrière ma belle brune, qui a ce moment la ne devait pas douter de mon désir pour elle !

_Elle est fichtrement trop bonne!_

D'ailleurs je devais lui faire le même effet puisqu'elle se resserra encore plus contre moi, comprimant mon érection déjà douloureuse.

_Yeah on a la même idée en tète, tu vas voir ma jolie._

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et lui imposaient un rythme endiablés

La faisant se frotter contre mon corps

Elle se retourna pour me faire face et... PUTAIN je cru venir en plongeant dans son regard chocolat plus ardent que les flammes de l'enfer, rajouter a cela sa façon de se mordre la lèvre So hot ! Elle était un appel au sexe, même un aveugle l'aura remarqué !

C'est sa voix, enchanteresse comme celle d'une sirène, qui me sortie de ma contemplation:

**« Arrête de mater j'ai soif ! »**

Le double sens de ses paroles fit tressauter mon sexe dans mon boxer !

Je la suivi docilement jusqu'au bar, désireux d'obtenir ses faveurs et de la conduire a mon hôtel

**« Hé Bella ! »** Dis la fille à l'air de lutin. Ainsi elle s'appelait Bella, se nom lui allais merveilleusement bien.

**« Ali' » **dit elle en souriant. Son sourire était magnifique. Je me sentais envouter par cette magnifique créature.

Je me retourner vers elle et lui demanda ce que je lui prenais.

**« Vodka »**

**« Deux vodka s'il vous plaît »** disais je au serveur

Nous commencions à parler avec ses amies, je me sentais toujours à l'étroit dans mon pantalons, sa façon de se tenir, ses geste, sa voix et surtout quand elle se mordait sa lèvre inférieur me rendais fou !

Elle du le remarquer car elle commença à mettre sa main sur ma jambe innocemment tout en continuant à parler avec ses amie

Puis elle descendu vers mon entre jambe, et commença a mes caresser. J'en pouvais plus.

**« Et si on allait dans un coin plus calme »,** lui demandais je a voix basse de façon qu'elle puisse être la seule à entendre

**« D'accord, mais pour aller où ? »** me demanda-t-elle d'un air sexy

**« Ma chambre d'hôtel. »** Répondis je simplement, je vis ses yeux obscurcir pas le désir.

Elle se leva, je suivi sont geste.

**« Les filles j'y vais on se voit plus tard. dit-elle avant de partir. Je t'attends dehors fait vite beau goss »**

**« Eu Ouai, les garçons se voient demain ».**

**« Va-y Eddy ! Et bon coup ».** Me hurla Emmett

Emmett ne changera jamais

Je rejoignis ma Belle, je la vis attendre devant un taxi qu'elle a du appeler.

Je la rejoignis au plus vite.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

**« On peut y aller »** me demanda t-elle éblouissante

Nous montions dans le taxi et je donnais l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur avant de me retourné avec elle

Nous étions collé, nos visage a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre

Je décider de mettre fin a la distance qui nous séparer et poussa mes lèvre sur les sienne

Je lui lécha sa lèvre inférieur lui demandant accès a sa bouche se qu'elle m'autorisa, nos lèvres dansaient ensemble. Nous devions respirés notre condition humaine nous l'exigeais, cela ne m'empêcha de continuer de l'embrasser dans son cou allant même jusqu'à la mordiller et la lécher de temps à autre. J'arrivais très vite a la barrière de son décolleter, plongeant a l'extrême, alors je remontait, voulant la faire languir. Ce a quoi je ne m'attendais pas fut de sentir sa main sur mon sexe qui aurait voulu passer a travers mon jean. Je lâchais un long grognement quasi animal ce a quoi elle répondit par un gémissement lorsque je pinçais l'un de ses tétons qui pointait a travers sa fine Robe, sous laquelle elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Un coup d'œil devant m'appris que le chauffeur était en pleine séance de matage.

Bien trop tôt a mon gout, alors que je remontais ma main sur le haut de sa cuisse, la voiture se stoppa devant mon hôtel.

Désireux de poursuivre notre échange je payais le taxi sans faire attention a ce que je donnai, je dois l'avouer, et sorti précipitamment Bella de la voiture.

Je l'entrainais a travers le halle, direction l'ascenseur, a pas rapide.

Malheureusement lorsque nous nous retrouvons a l'intérieur un couple de retraiter monte avec nous

Direction le dernier étage.

Je positionnais Bella devant moi de façon a ne pas filer une crise cardiaque à la vieille face a mon érection impressionnante. C'était sans compter sur ma tigresse qui commença à frictionner ses fesses contre mon sexe. Je retenais de justesse un gémissement, mais nos voisins ne sont pas dupes et au vu de leur regard ils savent très bien ce qui se passais. Enfin le "ding" libérateur se fait entendre et ma belle et moi sommes les premiers à sortir en toute hâte au moment ou les portes s'ouvrent.

Devant la porte de ma chambre j'ai du mal à trouver ma carte, Bella me suce le lobe de l'oreille et mon excitation est à son paroxysme

Enfin je trouve ce que je cherche désespérément et m'empresse d'ouvrir la porte qui va me mener au paradis

Bella me pousse littéralement dans ma chambre qui ressemblais plus à une suite. Nous recommencions a nous embrasser, elle passa ses main dans mes cheveux tandis que je posais les miennes sur ses hanche qui ses moulais parfaitement dans mes mains.

Nous échangions un baiser enflammer, qui me rendais plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà.

Après y avoir mis fin, ma déesse étudia la pièce, on aurais dis que sa ne l'étonnais pas de voir une suite aussi grande comme si elle savais où elle allais atterris. Elle partis vers le canapé et me lança

**« Tout à coup j'ai une envi de champagne »**

On était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air et elle me disais qu'elle avais envie de champagne ? Je ne la comprenais pas ! Elle m'intriguer ! J'en pouvais plus, je parti vers le téléphone et appela la réception leur demandent du champagne le plus vite possible avec un gros pourboire a la prime. Ils ne tardèrent pas, je leur donnais l'argent et reparti en direction de Bella qui me souriais, je versa le champagne dans deux coupe quand le téléphone sonna.

**« Tu devrais aller répondre »** me conseilla t-elle.

Je me demander se qu'elle me fessais la. Ne devions pas nous envoyer en l'air au début ?

Je répondis avec l'intention de terminer cet appel au plus vite.

**« Allo ? »**

**« ... »**

**« Allo ? »**

**« ... »**

Personne ne répondais a l'autre bout du fil je ne chercher pas à comprendre et repartie enfin en direction de la fille qui m'intriguais.

Nous buvions notre champagne en silence. Après avoir posé nos coupe, je me jetais une fois de plus sur ses lèvres si douce...Je voulais en avoir plus. Je l'entraina à ma suite dans ma chambre.

Nous recommencions a nous caresser, Bella commença à déboutonner ma chemise tandis que je l'embrasser dans le cou et remonter jusqu'au globe de son oreille que je commencer à mordiller gentiment, Bella poussa un gémissement de bien être. Bella s'accrocha au pend de ma chemise et la fis glisser au sol

Elle commença à m'embrasser mon torse descendant petit a petit vers ma ceinture. Elle entrepris de déboutonner mon pantalon mais je ne lui en laissais pas l'occasion, je la positionna sous moi.

Je lui embrasse le cou, puis descendis vers sont épaule, puis tira sur la bretelle de sa Robe. Elle m'aida, la l'enlever. Elle était maintenant devant moi en sous vêtement. Elle était tout simplement irrésistible, elle avais des formes mais juste où il faut. Ses seins étais justes comme il faillais aussi, ni trop gros ni trop petit. Je commencer à ne pas me sentir bien, j'avais une sensations de fatigue, je la laisse de côté. Je pris le bout d'un de ses seins et le pincer entre mes doigt. Bella réagis tout de suite en commençant à gémir. Cette sensation de fatigue persisté toujours, ne voulant partir.

Bella commença à déboutonner mon jeans. Puis le fis descendre se retrouvant avec ma chemise et sa robe. J'avais la tête qui tournais, j'avais l'impression de voir double.

**« Edward sa va ? »** me demanda une voix qui devenais de plus en plus trouble.

Cela devais être Bella qui me parlais. Mais attendais une second, jamais je ne lui avais donné mon prénom. Je réussis quand même à articuler pour le répondre.

**« Non... J'ai la tê.. tête qui tour ... tourne. » **

Je ne savais pas se que j'avais, je ne comprenais pas se qu'il m'arriver , je savais juste que j'avais l'impression de m'endormir sans que je ne sois vraiment fatiguer. Mes yeux se fermer tout seul , c'était , un vrais effort pour moi de les garder ouvert.

**« Désolé chéri. »** entendis-je avant de s'ombrer dans le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2: enlevés

**Disclaimer:**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Nous souhaitons remercier toute les personnes qui nous ont lu, envoyés des reviews et mis en alertes.**

**En espérant que cette fiction continue de vous plaire ^^**

**PUB:**

**Nous écrivons aussi des fics chacune de notre coté:**

**Elo': Une Nouvelle Chance De Vivre**

**Em': La fin de mon cauchemar ? et la fin d'un cauchemar PDV Edward**

**C'est tout pour le moment ;-)  
****( dédicace à Elo' devant secret story pendant que je met en page le chapitre)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2:

Enlevés

**PDV Edward**

Ma respiration était régulière, je commençais à me réveiller. J'entendais des pas près de moi. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière m'éblouissait. Je réussis enfin à ouvrir les paupières après plusieurs minutes d'efforts.

Je me positionnais assis sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit.

J'étudiais la pièce, elle était simple mais bien décorée .Il y avait deux autre lits sur ma droite ainsi qu'une fenêtre qui donnais sur des arbres.

**« Edward ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! »** S'exclama Emmett.

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »** Lui demandais-je

**« J'en sais rien ! On a fini le concert, après nous sommes allé en boite mais ensuite c'est le trou noir complet, je ne comprends pas ! Et toi Jasper, une idée ? »**

**« Pas plus que toi Emmett ... comment ce fait-il qu'on soit ici alors qu'on était simplement sortis pour draguer ! Ça me dépasse ! »**

Draguer ... à ses mots j'eus des flashes de notre soirée: la boite ... Bella... Le taxi...

Le champagne... la chambre d'hôtel... nous deux à moitie nus sur le lit... et moi tombant dans le sommeil... NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il faillait que je m'en assure.

**« Les mecs, vous vous souvenez des filles avec qui on a parlé hier ? »**

**« Quelle fille ? Je ne vois ...OH MERDE ! » **Cria Emmett

**« C'est pas possible. **Dis simplement Jasper**. On aurait pas pus se faire avoir comme ça ! »**

**« Ba justement tu vois c'est tellement con, qu'on c'est fait avoir comme sa ! J'en reviens pas on c'est fais avoir comme des bleus, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent ? »**

**« Vous voyez c'est-ce qui s'appelle se faire mener par le bout de la queue ! »**

**« EMMETT »** criâmes jasper et moi à l'unissons

**« C'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes âneries »**

**« Bah quoi c'est vrai ? » **

**« Oui, tu as raison mais c'est tellement pitoyable qu'on aimerait ne pas y penser »**

**« Mouais, n'empêche c'est une belle façon de ce faire enlever »**

**« Bon sang mais tu vas arrêter oui ? »**

Je laissais Em' et Jazz se prendre la tête et réfléchissais plutôt au pourquoi du comment en étions nous arriver là ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elles nous veulent ?

_Surement de l'argent_ pensais-je.

Quoi d'autre ? Si ce n'est que sa il nous sera facile de partir. Un petit chèque et le tour est joué.

Je retournais à la conversation, ayant enfin trouvé un peu de sérénité pour le moment, je ne voulais pas me tracasser, ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation

**« Vous croyez qu'elles vont nous apportez à manger ? » **

**« Emmett tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose »**

**« Non Jazz quand je panique il faut que je mange c'est primordial »**

**« Oh c'est vrai que tu as l'air de quelqu'un de paniquer ! Et puis pas besoin de ça, de toute façon tu manges tout le temps » **

**« Non ce n'est pas vrai, quand je baise je ne mange pas, enfin après tout dépend... »**

**« STOP »** Hurlâmes-t'ont.

**« Nous ne voulons pas en savoir plus » **

**« Oh petit Eddy serait-il sensible ? »**

**« Non mais je me passerais de ce genre de détail sur ta vie sexuel »**

**« Très bien, mais j'ai toujours faim, je vais aller demander »**

Il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa

**-« OH HEY il y a quelqu'un ? les otages ont faim ! »**

Mais c'est le silence qui lui répondit

**« Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre pour manger Em' »** lui fit remarquer Jazz

Il retourna s'installer sur son lit en baragouinant des choses comme "_**foutu preneur d'otages sans bouffe" **_et_**"nourriture, il me faut de la nourriture". **__S_i je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais qu'il devient dingue. Mais Emmett restera toujours Emmett.

_M__alheureusement._

Je décidais moi aussi d'aller attendre sur mon lit, après tout il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire maintenant à par attendre que nos ravisseuses ne daignent nous honorer de leur présence.

Je devais m'être endormi parce-que je me senti secouer.

**« Ed', Edward réveille-toi il y a du bruit »**

**« T'es sur Jazz ? »**

Je me levais et allais coller mon oreille à la porte, et contre toute attente il y avait effectivement des bruits de pas, mais qui ne se rapprochaient pas vraiment, ça piétinai un peu partout.

**« T'as raison »**

A ce moment là Emmett se rua sur moi, ou plutôt sur la porte

**« Hey Oh, Oh Hey il y a quelqu'un ? j'aimerais bien manger moi, viteeeee c'est urgent » **Cria t-il en frappant de violent coup à la porte

Jazz et moi étions plier, on aurait dit une femme avec une envie plus que pressante d'aller au petit coin !

Une fois qu'il eu arrêté de frapper cette pauvre porte on pu distinguer des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Une voix froide et détacher répondit au supplique de ce pauvre Emmett affamé.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**

**« Euh j'ai faim ? »**

Emmett c'était fait tout petit face à cette voix, on aurait dit un gamin prit en faute. Sa réponse sonnait plus comme une question. Je me retenais de rire à cause du peut de comique de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

**« Tu fais comme les autres, tu attends »**

Et sur cette réponse les pas s'éloignèrent.

**« Oh non Rosie reviennnnn »**

Cette fois Jazz et moi ne pûmes nous empêchés de rire.

**« Euh Emmett ? » **l'appela Jasper

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Rosie ? »**

**« Oui c'est elle qui m'a enlevé » **

**« Oh je comprend, et bien elle a dut te marquer, nan mais sans rire Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ? **

**On aurais dit un gamin»**

**« Ba disons qu'elle sais s'y prendre »**

**« C'est bon n'en dis pas plus on a compris »**

On aura décidément tout vu ! Emmett qui donnait des surnoms à une de nos geôlières ! Je me demandais si il était malade ou peu être étais-ce le manque de nourriture qui le faisait délirer ? Ouai ça pouvais bien être Emmett ça !

Je me mis à réfléchir comment nous pourrions nous sortir de la. Je scannai la pièce des yeux, il n'y avait pas de bouche d'aération _(je regardais sans doute trop de film policier)_, à la fenêtre étaient fixés des barreaux. J'allais tester leur solidité et en observant l'extérieur je vis des hommes armés faire une sorte de ronde autours de la maison comme si elle était gardée. D'autres hommes étaient dans la forêt alentour, ils me semblaient distinguer des ombres. J'en venais à la conclusion qu'il serait difficile de s'échapper. Déjà faillait-il qu'on arrive à sortir de cette foutu chambre !

Dans les films ils auraient trouvé une solution comme fabriquer un acide pour ronger les barreau, une barrette pour ouvrir la porte ou autre chose ...

J'avais beau réfléchir je ne trouvais pas de solutions à notre problème ...

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par des cris ou plutôt par une dispute.

**« Mais putain James arrête, je t'ai déjà dis que ça faisais parti de la mission ! Tu le sais bien ! »**

**« Tu sais aussi très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais sa ! »** répliqua le dit James.

Je reconnu la voix de Bella et d'un homme, James semble t-il.

Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de connaitre le contenu de leurs dispute ...

**« Je dis rien moi quand tu le fais ! Tu sais très bien qu'on procède pour comme ça ! Je ne vais pas changer mes méthodes parce que tu es jaloux ! »**

**« Merde tu es à moi et personne n'a le droit de te toucher excepter moi ! « **

**« Quoi ? Mais je rêve la ! Tu dépasse les bornes ! »**

**« Ça suffit vous deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour vous engueuler ! Vous verrez ça plus-tard ! Aro va bientôt arriver et tout doit être en place ! »** Cria une voix que je reconnu comme Alice, celle qui avait des airs de Lutin si ma mémoire était bonne.

**« Comment ça Aro va bientôt arriver ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?** » demanda Bella d'un ton énervé **« Comment je fais tout fonctionner ici si je ne suis pas au courant ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être organisé ici ! »**

**« Bella arrête de crier comme ça, on n'est pas tout seuls ! Puis je viens juste de l'apprendre ! »**

**« Mouai ! Bon James va prévenir les gars pour qu'ils se préparent on fait comme d'habitude ! Alice viens avec moi. »**

Puis plus aucun son de voix ne se fis entendre, juste des bruits de pas s'éloignés de l'autre côté de la maison

Je me demandais bien qui pouvait être ce Aro pour que tout le monde soient affolés par sa venu. Il devait être important en tout cas pour qu'ils se mettent dans ces états...

Je regardais mes deux frère qui avaient eux aussi entendus les pas. On se regardait inquiet de ce qui allait se passer.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Au son des pas on devinait qu'il y avait plusieurs personne, peut-être trois ...

Les pas c'étaient maintenant arrêter devant la porte, nous retenions nos respirations. Un cliquetis se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur nous trois geôlières avec chacune un plateau à la main.

Derrière elle ce trouvaient deux hommes, un grand baraqué, cheveux noir et un plus petit aux cheveux blond long et attachés.

Les trois filles s'approchaient avant de mettre les plateaux sur la table.

**« Vous devriez manger avant que Aro arrive » **Nous conseilla Alice.

**« Et n'essayez pas de nous la faire à l'envers. On vous à l'œil. »** Cracha Rosalie.

Bella ne disait rien, elle se contentait d'observer ce qu'il ce passait.

Puis ils repartirent, non sans avoir bien refermer la porte à double tour derrières eux.

Emmett fidèle à lui-même ce jeta sur la nourriture, au moins il avait attendu qu'ils soient sortis.

La perspective de manger me retournait l'estomac, de se savoir enfermer et sans issu ne me plaisait guère, réaction tout-à fait normal je suppose et le fait de savoir Bella avec quelqu'un m'avait affecté plus que de raison aussi.

Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça pour elle, elle m'a quand même enlevé !

Jazz non-plus n'avait pas l'air enclin à manger il est resté assis sur son lit sans bouger surement à réfléchir à une solution comme à son habitude.

**« Bah achor les mecs vous manchez pas ? « **

**« Em' évite de parler la bouche plein c'est dégueulasse » le réprimandais-je « et non personnellement me savoir enfermer ne m'aide pas »**

**« Comme tu cheux mais ch'est chuper bon, tu cher pas chque tu ratte ! »**

**« Bien sur »**

Évidement mon plateau ne fit pas long feux

**« Jasper tu manche ? »**

**« Non Em' tu peux le prendre »**

**« Merchi mec t'es un frère pour moi »**

Jazz et moi nous esclaffâmes à la remarque d'Emmett, il avait quand même le don de nous détendre un peu.

**« En effet c'est ce que je suis »**lui répondit-il

Soudain on entendit des bruits de courses à travers la porte, des personnes courraient dans la maison, je regardais par la fenêtre et remarquais que dehors aussi tout le monde s'affolaient.

Le dit Aro serait-il arrivé ?

Une grosse berline noir fit son apparition dans la propriété et s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu devant le perron

Le blond de tout à l'heure vint ouvrir la porte arrière et un homme âgé aux longs cheveux ébène sortit de l'habitacle de la voiture.

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la demeure

Je me déplaçais à coter de la porte espérant les entendre et savoir qui est cet Aro et pourquoi il avait l'air si important.

Je fus satisfais quand j'entendis la voix de Bella.

**« Bienvenu Aro. Je suppose que tu viens voir si nous avons bien fait ce que tu voulais ? »**

**« C'est exact. Cela n'a pas été difficile au moins ? J'ai cru entendre dire qu'ils étaient bien entourés »**

**« Pas le moins du monde, je dois dire que ça a même été extrêmement facile. »**

Il y avait une fois de plus des bruits de pas comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils se rapprochaient de nous de plus en plus.

**« Ah, je dois bien reconnaitre votre talent à toutes les trois ! Je suis content d'avoir fait appel à vous. Vous êtes les meilleure dans ce domaine, je dois dire. »**

**« Merci Aro ! Nous y somme arriver. »**

Je retiens ma respiration en espérant que la porte n'allait pas s'ouvrir.

Je priais de toutes mes forces.

Mais je fus vite déçu quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Bella passa en premier ce tourna vers l'homme en question et lui dit:

**« Les voici Aro, comme vous nous l'aviez demandez ! »**


	3. Chapitre 3: Une discution mouvementée

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 3 avec un jours d'avance ! ^^ Merci pour toutes les reviews sur le dernier chapitre, nous avons adoré les lires ! Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alerte !**_

_**Sans plus de blabla on vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre !**_

**_petie pensée a Em' qui est partie en vacances pendant que je met le chapitre en ligne (petite vengeance grande pretresse :P)_**

_**Bonne lecture ! :D**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapitre 3: Une discutions mouvementée

**PDV Edward**

**« C'est très bien Isabella, on m'avait dit que vous étiez efficace mais vous dépassez mes espérances »**

**« J'en suis très flattée Aro »**

Sur ce bref échangent ils se retournèrent pour repartir, mu par je ne sais qu'elle force je m'avançais vers eux.

**« Attendez, vous nous voulez quoi ? Si c'est de l'argent il n'y a pas de problème, pas besoin de nous retenir plus longtemps »**

« Tut tut tut Je ne veux en aucun cas de votre argent mes enfants, ce que je veux tu le sauras bien assez tôt »

J'allais m'avancer encore quand je reçu un magistral coup dans le ventre.  
Je n'avais pas vu le dit James s'avancer vers moi, trop concentré sur Aro. Je me pliais en deux et tombait lourdement par terre.

**« James arrête. »**

Bella l'arrêta alors qu'il me ruait de coup de pied. Ils repartirent tous deux.

A peine la porte refermer que Em' et Jazz se précipitèrent sur moi.

**« Ed, oh Eddy sa va ? »** me dit Jazz,

« Em' réfléchi bon sang est-ce que ca a l'air d'aller ? »

« Edward on va t'installer sur le lit, »

Ils me soulevèrent, ce qui fut assez facile au vu de la carrure d'Emmett. Néanmoins je devais avoir une où plusieurs côtes fracturées car une douleur fulgurante me traversa lorsqu'ils me déplacèrent.  
Sans m'en rendre compte mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je sombrais dans le néant ...  
Je fus réveiller par une sensation de froid sur le front.

**« Edward »**

« Edward ? Réveilles-toi. »

« Be..Bella ? »

«J'ai besoin de savoir où tu as mal »

elle me tâtait les cotes, de ses petites mains fines.

**« Argh... »**

**« Désolée, je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé mais il voudrait mieux que tu évites de bouger, je vais te faire un bandage »**

**« Et euh... je suis dé... désolée pour ... James »  
**  
**  
« ce n'est pas ta faute, mais où sont Emmett et Jasper ? »**

« Alice les a emmenés aux toilettes et prendre une douche. »

« Mais pour toi je ne pense pas que se soit possible, ca va aller ? »

« Oui t'inquiète pas » lui répondis-je

elle me sourit, d'un sourire sincère qui fit battre mon cœur plus vite qu'il n'aurait dut.

**« Très bien alors.. »  
**  
La porte s'ouvrit, brisant cet instant

**« Bella, dépêche-toi, je t'attends »**

James me fixait, une haine sans nom dans le regard, si il pouvait me tuer je suis sur qu'il n'hésiterait pas

**« J'arrive, elle se tourna vers moi et me chuchota, j'essaierais de revenir pour voir l'évolution de tes blessures »**

Elle me fit un dernier sourire et partie sans plus de cérémonie.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Em' et Jazz faisaient leur entrée dans la pièce

**« Ca va mieux mec ? »** Me demanda Emmett

**« Oui t'inquiète pas , c'était plus de peurs que de mal ! »** Nous confessa Jasper

« Moi il y a quelque que chose qui me chiffonne ! »

**« Dis nous se que tu penses, si ça peux nous aider à sortir de cet endroit ! Tu te rends compte qu'on se trouve au beau milieu de nulle part ? »**

« Ce "Aro" qui est venu tout à l'heure, j'ai déjà l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part mais je me souviens plus de l'endroit où c'était ! Ca m'énerve ! Vous en pensez quoi ? »

J'avais cette même impression que lui , mais comme Jasper je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler d'où j'avais put le voir ! C'était très frustrant ! J'avais beau retourner tout ça dans ma tête je n'arrivais pas à trouver des conclusions !

Cela ne pouvait pas être un fan hystérique , il avait été calme quand il était face à nous, même indifférant dirais-je.

Il n'avait pas l'air de manquer d'argent non plus.

Vu la propriété dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et vu le nombre de personne qu'il payait vraisemblablement. Je ne voyais pas de possibilités. Il faillait qu'on sache pourquoi nous étions là. Car apparemment Aro nous connaissais autrement que par notre célébrité.

Et c'était plutôt flippant. Nous tournions en rond. Exposant les possibilités plus farfelu les une que les autre. Nous nous étions finalement résolus à attendre que quelqu'un Vienne pour avoir des réponses. J'étais encore un peu sonné par les coups que James m'avais porté il y a quelques heures. Mais j'arrivais à ne pas m'en formaliser. J'occultais tout mes questionnement pour donner à mon esprit le repos dont il avait tant besoin.

Je remarquais maintenant que la chambre était très silencieuse et plonger dans la pénombre.

Je regardais vers la minuscule fenêtre et m'aperçus qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Mon questionnement interne avait-il duré autant de temps ou m'étais-je endormi ?

Il faudra que j'en touche un mot à Jazz. Celui-ci était justement entrain de dormir,

Absolument pas dérangé par les immondes ronflements d'Emmett !

Quand à moi je n'étais aucunement fatigué, mes blessures ne me faisaient plus autant souffrir et j'étais parfaitement alerte. Assez d'ailleurs pour entendre des sons étouffés à travers la porte. _Ils devaient probablement regarder la télé_ me dis-je. Je devais essayer de me rendormir sinon la nuit risquais d'être longue.

Pour m'aider je repensais au moment où Bella était venue me soigner alors que mes frères étaient sortis. Je m'endormis sur ces pensées espérant rêver d'elle malgré tout ce qui ce passait et que ce genre de gestes se reproduisent.

Je sentis comme une caresse légère sur mon torse. J'ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte que c'était Bella. Je regardais autour de moi et m'aperçus que j'étais toujours dans cette chambre mais encore une foi ni jasper ni Emmett n'étaient présent. Je décidais donc de profiter de ce cour moment. Bella commença à m'embrasser et me mordiller le cou. Je l'attrapais par les hanches et ramenais ses lèvres vers les miennes. Notre baiser d'abord doux se transforma vite en quelque-chose de beaucoup plus passionné. Bella passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur et je lui autorisais l'accès à ma bouche. Quand sa langue rencontra la mienne je gémis. Nous nous livrèrent une bataille sans merci et lorsqu'elle décida de se déhancher sur moi ce fut ma fin. Un son rauque sortit de ma gorge

**« Edward »**

**« Oui Bella? » **

**« Edward, oh Edward »**

**« Hum... »**

**« EDWARD »**

Elle commença à me secouer et j'ouvris les yeux (sur Em' et Elo' ^^non) sur Em' et Jazz

qui avaient l'air inquiet. Mon esprit hurla ce que mon cerveau ne voulait pas admettre, ce n'était qu'un rêve .

**« Sa va Ed ?, t'as mal ? »**me demanda Jazz

**« Ouai sa va sa va « **

**« Tu es sur ? tu faisais de drôle de bruits »**

**« Ouai enfin ça ressemblait plus à des gémissements, tu prenais ton pied mon cochon, avec Bella hein ? » **

Emmett et son tact légendaire

**« Lâche-moi Em' » **

**« Très bien, mais toi et moi savons très bien de quoi il en retourne** » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil...

**« Putain Emmett ça suffit ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire le gamin et être deux secondes sérieux ? Non ce n'est pas possible ! Tu prends tout à la rigolade ! Mais la c'est sérieux ! »** Le réprimandais-je

**« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je m'apitoie sur notre sort ? Alors que ça ne servirais a rien ? Hein c'est ça ? »**

**« Les gars calmé vous »** dis jasper

**« J'ai jamais dis ça mais pour une fois si tu pouvais arrêter de jouer au gamin ! Ca ferais des vacances ! Tu es censé être le plus âgé merde ! »**

**« Oh désolé si je veux détendre cet atmosphère de merde ! On ait pas tous comme toi, à réfléchir sans cesse ! »**

Nous n'arrêtions pas de nous criez dessus.

Jasper essayait de nous résonner mais on l'ignorait.

La porte calqua violemment, s'ouvrant sur Bella et Rosalie mécontente !

**« C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? On ne peut pas réfléchir ici ! »** Bella avais criée tellement fort que nous nous arrêtions d'un coup.

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle était plutôt sexy quand elle était énervée !

_Putain de con elle t'a enlevé !_ Me gronda ma conscience

**« Je peux savoir se qui se passe ici ? »** Demanda Rosalie d'un air froid à vous glacer le sang.

**« C'est Edward qui a commencé. »** dis Emmett avec une petite voix

Je répliquais tout de suite

**« Non c'est pas vrai c'est ... »**

**« On en a rien à faire de qui a commencé ! Il y a des personnes qui bossent ici ! »**

**« Désolé. »** dis-je en même temps qu'Emmett

**« Ouai , faites moins de bruit si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des problèmes, la prochaine fois ce ne sera peut-être pas nous qui viendrons. » **Nous ordonna Rosalie

Y avait-'il réellement un danger ou était-ce juste pour nous faire peur ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais il fallait s'attendre à tout. Surtout venant de James...

Aro arriva sur le pas de la porte. Rosalie et Bella se figèrent d'un coup.

**« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »** demanda t-il

**« Ce n'ai rien Aro. Juste une querelle. Tout cela est réglé. Venez , je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. »**

**« Merci Bella c'est aimable de ta part. »**

Aro commençait à se retourner et a partir avec Bella.

Emmett pris d'une impulsion les arrêta.

**« Attendez ! Pourrions nous savoir se que nous faisons ici ? Comme apparemment c'est vous le commanditaire »**

**« Ferme-la ! » **Lui cria Rosalie.

**« C'est bon Rosalie. Je crois que c'est le moment de leur dire je suppose »**

**« Nous dire quoi enfin ? »** s'impatienta Emmett

**« Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici, jeune Emmett je ne vous ais pas enlever pour le plaisir soyez-en sur ! »**

**« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt » **

**« Comme vous le savez déjà je me nomme Aro, Aro Volturi, ce nom ne vous dit peut-être rien mais il y a dix ans, j'étais un grand chirurgien de renom, très demandé, mes affaires étaient fleurissante, j'avais plus de travail que n'importe quel autre médecin, durant quelques années j'ai pu empocher des millions, rien à voir avec ce que vous gagnez grâce a votre musique. »**

Il sourit, probablement amusé.

**« Un jour un bon ami à moi, qui venait de débuter dans le métier est venu me demander de l'argent pour ouvrir son propre cabinet de chirurgie, il était brillant et très prometteur, ayant plus d'argent que ce que je n'avais jamais espérer, je lui ai donner ce qu'il lui fallait, environ 2 millions, ce qui est une sacré somme soit dit en passant, mais là n'est pas le problème. durant quelques mois je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui, je me doutais bien qu'il devait travailler dur pour que son affaire marche, et plus le temps passait plus mon affaire à moi allait mal, j'ai alors découvert que ce maudit parasite, qui avait monté son cabinet avec MON argent avait fait publier dans un magazine de renom une erreur que j'avais commise étant jeune et qui avait fait un mort, cette histoire personne ne la connaissait, je ne sais toujours pas comment il l'a su d'ailleurs, mais après cela plus aucun rendez-vous ne c'est pris chez moi. Il avait réussi à me prendre ma clientèle et à m'enlever ma renommer.**

**J'ai été jugé et condamné pour meurtre. Je suis sorti de prison il y a de cela 6 mois et je ne pense plus qu'à ma vengeance maintenant »**

**« C'est très bien tout ça, mais quel est le rapport avec nous ? »** finit par demander Emmett

**« Oh c'est très simple mon cher Emmett, ce parasite, qui se dit chirurgien n'est autre que Carlisle Cullen » **

_**Vos impressions ? Bonnes ? Mauvaises ? On les attends dans vos reviews, tout bon travail mérite salaire comme on dit ^^**_

_**A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 4 !**_

_**Bisous Em' & Elo'**_


	4. Chapter 4: Douche crapuleuse

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_

**Coucou tout le monde :)  
****voilà le nouveau chapitre de The Star's Kidnapping**

**Nous remercions toutes les reviews :) c'est toujours un plaisir de les lires  
****et bien-sur les mises en alertes.**

**Je ne répondrais pas à la vengeance d'Elo' sur le chapitre précédant même si c'est moi aujourd'hui qui publie ce chapitre :p ( comme d'habitude elle fait la grasse matinée ^^ xD ) **

**Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :  
Douche crapuleuse

Mes frères et moi même nous regardions interdits. Ce n'était pas possible. Aro mentais, il n'en pouvait être autrement. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il nous racontais toutes ses sornettes.

**« Arrêtez vos ânerie ! Notre père n'aurait jamais fais cela ! »**

Sans que je ne puisse dire autre chose, je reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac venant de la part de Bella.

**« Tu te la ferme quand Aro parle »**

**« Bella ! Calme-toi donc, j'aimerais continuer. Lui ordonna-t-il. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça Edward. Apparemment votre père à préféré cacher son "crime", ce qui se comprend. Une telle honte ne ce dit pas si facilement ! »**

**« Notre père est honnête ! »** dis-je plus calmement.

Je reçu un autre point dans l'estomac de la part de Bella. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle qui avais eu l'air si gentille il y avait à peine quelques heures.

**« Tu crois que tout l'argent que votre père a mis pour monter votre groupe viens d'où ? »**

**« Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. » **dis calmement jasper.

**« Tu pense donc que je n'ai pas de preuve ? **demanda t-il.** Et bien c'est que qu'on va voir. Bella ? Pourrais tu allés chercher le fameux document ? S'il te plaît ? Comme ça tu pourra te calmer. »**

**« Bien-sur Aro »**

Emmett qui avait étrangement gardé le silence depuis cette révélation pris la parole étonnamment sérieux

**«Qu'allez vous faire de nous ? »**

**« Reprendre mon dus. Je veux que Carlisle me cède son cabinet en échange de votre liberté. »**

**« Vous êtes complètement malade ! **s'écria Emmett. **Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »**

**« Je veux juste récupérer ce qui m'appartiens ! On n'en serait pas la si votre père n'avait pas joué avec le feu. »**

Bella venais de revenir et passa un papier Aro se dernier avais un sourire malsain aux lèvres dirais-je. Il se retourna vers nous puis nous adressa à nouveau la parole.

**« Voici la preuve de se que j'avance. »**

Il me tandis un papier.

_**Je soussigné Carlisle Cullen,**_

_**saint de corps et d'esprit,**_

_**assure devoir à Monsieur Aro Volturi la somme de deux millions de dollars à ce jour.**_

La feuille étais daté et signer de la main de mon père ainsi que celle d'Aro en déduis-je.

Je la passais à Emmett qui la regarda un instant puis la passa à son tour à Jasper.

J'espérais que se dernier pourrais nous dire si ce document était une preuve bien réel.

Il en connaissait un rayon sur ça, il avait fait des études de droit au début de notre carrière avant d'arrêter. Malheureusement, le regard de Jasper n'était pas positif.

**« Il a raison. **Avoua Jasper**. Tout ce qui est écris la-dessus est authentique »**

**« Tu es sur jasper ? »** demanda Emmett d'une voix mal assurée.

**« Malheureusement. »**

**« Bien comme tout est dit, nous allons vous laissez parler entre vous. Les filles venez avec moi j'ai une mission à vous confier. »**

Nos ravisseuses suivirent Aro sans ouvrir la bouche, referment la porte a clé derrière leur passage.

**« Je ne peux le croire ! »** dis Emmett apparemment déçu

**« Moi non plus. Lui qui nous a toujours enseigné la loyauté et ses autres truc à la con alors qu'il n'était presque jamais là. Les gars ... Je ne veux pas être défaitiste mais vous savez qu'il ne cédera jamais les parts de son cabinet. Il y tien plus qu'à nous. »**

**« Oui. Nous devons trouver une solution. »** Acquiesçai Jasper

Nous étions à présent étendus chacun sur notre lit à réfléchir aux divers scénarios qui s'offrait à nous. Malheureusement pour le moment aucun de nous n'avais trouvé quelque-chose de concluant.

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement et le comportement de Bella n'y était pas étranger, je me demandais encore ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle qui était venu s'enquérir de mon état après les coups de James .C'était elle à présent qui m'en donnait, à croire qu'elle était amnésique ou quelque-chose comme ça. Je ne savais sur quel pied danser avec elle, j'étais plus que confus maintenant.

On sursauta tout les trois au son de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Alice et Rosalie cette dernière nous sorti d'un ton froid et sans appel que nous devions aller nous doucher et que, ensuite, le repas nous serait apporté.

J'allais me lever lorsqu'Alice m'arrêta:

**« C'est Bella qui t'emmène, elle devrait arriver dans peu de temps. »**

Elles sortirent toute deux avec Emmett et Jasper

D'un coup l'appréhension s'abattit sur moi, comment réagir face à Bella ? Quel comportement adopter ? je décidais de rester simplement prudent, et de ne pas demander d'explications, hors de questions de me recevoir de nouveau coup dans le ventre surtout que mes cotes était toujours un peu douloureuse, les effets des anti-douleur donner par Bella s'étant dissiper. Au moment où j'entendis des pas approcher je me levais afin de l'attendre, la porte fini par s'ouvrir sur Bella.

Elle avait le regard baissé, me fermant ainsi l'accès à ses émotions, comme si elle fuyait mon regard. regrettait-elle les coups qu'elle m'avait portés ? J'osais l'espérer.

**« On y va, suis-moi »**

Et comme le soumis que j'étais face à cette femme je la suivi sans faire d'histoire, elle marchait devant, nous faisans passer par plusieurs couloir. Même si j'avais voulu m'échapper je me serais perdu bien avant d'avoir trouvé la sortie. Cette maison était un vrai labyrinthe.

On fini quand même par rentrer dans une pièce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une salle de bain somme toute banale.

**« Fais ce que tu as à faire, je me retourne, mais ne met pas 3 heures non plus »**

Sa voix avait cassé le silence gênant qui s'était installé au moment où nous étions sortis de la chambre

Je décidais d'utiliser les WC avant de me déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche.

L'eau chaude coula sur mon corps détendant mes muscles quelque peu douloureux.

Je pris en premier le shampooing afin d'éliminer la saleté qui devait s'être installé dans ma tignasse désordonné. J'entrepris ensuite de me savonner le corps

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, Bella était toujours retournée attendant que je finisse.

Je commençais à me rincer lorsque je l'entendis me parler

**« Je suis désolée Edward, pour... pour les coups de tout à l'heure, j'ai des... euh... problèmes de comportement et je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout mais je voulais te le dire »**

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et je vis qu'elle avait fait la même chose de son coter.

Elle fut prise en flagrant délit et ses joues se teintèrent d'une adorable couleur rouge avant qu'elle ne se retourne en bafouillant un autre « désolée ».

Je me rinçais et sorti de la douche

M'enroulant la serviette, que je trouvais, autour des hanches.

**« Ça ne fait rien, même si mes cotes s'en rappelle **

**« Oh je, je t'amènerais des anti-douleurs avec ton repas »**

**« Merci »**

J'utilisais mon ton le plus doux, espérant que sa période "gentille" dure un peu plus longtemps.

**« De-rien, c'est bon on peut y retourner ? »**

En me demandant cela elle s'était retournée, et c'est ce moment la que je choisi pour dénouer ma serviette. J'étais à présent nu devant elle. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru elle ne rougi pas ni ne se retourna. Elle s'humidifia la bouche et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

A cette vision je ne pu empêcher mon désir de ce manifester.

Elle releva les yeux et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, il était noir de désir surement semblable au mien

Elle s'approcha de moi, tel une prédatrice vers sa proie.

Sa poitrine finie par frôler mon torse, sa main se posa sur celui-ci et descendit lentement vers mes hanches, sa bouche suivant le même chemin laissant une trainée humide sur son passage.

Sa main fini par se poser la où j'en avais le plus besoin sur mon sexe douloureux érigé pour elle.

Ma respiration devint saccadé au moment ou elle entama un léger mouvement de vas et vient. La sensation me fis gémir, puis sa seconde main entrepris de venir masser mes bourses m'emmenant toujours plus loin dans les méandres du plaisir.

**« Oh Bella »** pour toute réponse elle gémit son hautement excitant a mes oreilles

Je crus défaillir lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à genou, sa bouche au niveau de mon entre-jambe alors que ses mains continuaient de me branler, elle me regarda de sous ses cils et sortie sa langue pour la passer sur mon bout, faisant sortir une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qu'elle s'empressa de lécher.

Mon sexe tressauta et grossi encore plus si possible lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa bouche. Un long râle sortit de ma gorge sous les sensations qui m'envahir.

**« Bel...laaa... oui ! »**

Elle détendit sa gorge essayant d'en faire rentrer un maximum, continuant de branler ce qui n'entrait pas. Elle utilisait ses dents et faisait tourner sa langue autour de mon gland.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et lorsque je la redressais pour la voir, le spectacle de mon sexe entrant et sortant de sa magnifique bouche fut ma perte, sans avoir le temps de la prévenir je vins dans sa bouche en de long jet, criant son prénom alors qu'elle avalait tout ce que je lui donnais sans rechigner jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Elle me nettoya consciencieusement avant de se lever et de déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres

**« Rhabilles-toi je dois te ramener »**

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte

Son mauvais coter serait-il de retour ?

Je me hâtais afin de la rejoindre, elle me ramena directement dans la chambre, dans le plus grand silence et sans se retourner une seule fois.

Bella ouvrit la porte rapidement et la referma sur moi. Mes frères étaient déjà de retours aussi.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit attendant le repas, pensant à ce qui venait de ce passer.

Comment une fille comme elle pouvait passer de la gentillesse à la violence. De la passion a la froideur. Elle disait avoir des troubles. J'avais une envie de la protéger qui m'était inconnu, quand j'étais à ses côté j'avais du mal à me contenir. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui m'arrivais. Je soufflais un coup.

**« Ça va Edward ? »** Me demanda Jasper en entendant mon soupir

**« Ouai, enfin non. Je sais pas … »**

**« Ohhh ! OHHHH ! Je rêve ! Eddy tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de faire des cochonneries ! »**S'époumona Emmett. Qui d'autre me direz vous ?

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier qui le dissuada d'en dire plus

**« Edward ? » **m'appela Jazz.

**« Ouai ... Arg ! Je sais pas quoi penser de cette fille »**

**« Qui ? »**

**« Bella ! Je ne sais pas, un coup elle est douce et la seconde d'après elle me violente ! »**

**« Tu te l'ais tapé ! J'en étais sur ! »** S'écria Emmett

**« Putain Emmett, tu ne pourrais pas baisser d'un ton ? Mais pour te répondre Oui »**

Emmett n'eut le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit sur les filles avec notre repas.

Elles nous les déposèrent sur nos tables de chevet. Bella ne daignas me regarder. J'en étais peiné. Sans se retournée vers moi elle me précisa qu'elle avait mis les anti-douleurs à côté de mon repas. Puis les filles s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Nous mangions en silence mais je n'avais pas très faim. je m'interrogeais toujours sur le comportement de Bella .Je donnais donc mon repas à Emmett qui ce fit une joie de le finir.

Il ne changera donc jamais.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans la cours. Je décidais d'aller à la fenêtre voir qu'en était la cause.

Une fois approché je pu constater que c'était une voiture qui venais de se garer. Le chauffeur descendit de la voiture.

James.

Il fit le tour de la voiture puis s'arrêta et regarda en direction de l'entrée de la maison, puis Bella apparue dans mon champ de vision. Elle alla à sa rencontre. Une discutions s'engagea. Elle avait l'air plutôt houleuse d'ailleurs. Bella semblait énervée. James, lui, essayait de le prendre dans ses bras, mais à chaque fois elle l'esquiva.

J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de s'excuser de quelque-chose mais aller savoir quoi...

Il l'a prit par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien, je tuerais pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient à cet instant. Bella était entrain de céder. Elle l'esquivait de moins en moins.

Puis James arriva enfin à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne le rejeta pas. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis replaça une des ses sublime mèche derrière. Il la relâcha puis pris de ses main sont visage et l'embrassa. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Pire elle lui répondit alors qu'il y avait à peine une heure elle était avec moi.

Cette scène me fit plus mal qu'il n'aurait du.

* * *

**Voilà,**

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura plus**

**et nous attendons vos réactions avec impatiente :)**

**ROBisoux**

**Elo' et Em'**


	5. Chapter 5 : Article de presse

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en retard. *se cache* Nous avons eu un imprévus qui nous a empêcher de vous écrire le chapitre a temps ! mais le voici ! :)**_

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews sur et aussi pour toutes les mises en alerte !**_

_**Je ne ferais pas de vengeance cette semaine étant donnée que vendredi Em' aura vieilli d'un an ! :p Prend sa pour un cadeau grande sœur perdue ! :P**_

_**Il y a une petite note a lire a la fin du chapitre c'est important ^^**_

_**Sur ceux bonne lecture ! :D**_

Chapitre 5:

Article de presse

_**The Cullen's Killer la fin ?**_

_**Voilà maintenant près d'une semaine que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle des célèbres rock stars du groupe The Cullen's Killer, en effet les trois frères Cullen sont aux abonnés absent, leur tournée étant été annulé, nous ne sommes donc pas prêt de les revoir de si tôt !**_

_**Serait-ce la fin du plus célèbre des groupes de rock du moment ? La fratrie la plus populaire du moment se serait elle dissoute ? **_

_**La est la question, aucune information n'à filtrer c'est comme si les trois garçons avait disparus de la surface de la terre. Combien de temps encore les fans resteront-ils dans l'ignorance ? **_

_**Le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, connu comme le plus grand chirurgien de notre époque aurait confié lors d'une conférence de presse que ses trois fils aurait pris des vacances n'en pouvant plus de la pression médiatique.**_

_**Vrai ou Faux ? **_

_**Tanya Denali**_

POV Edward

Nous tournions en rond dans la chambre, à essayer de ne pas devenir fou à rester enfermer dans cette foutu pièce. Emmett essayait de faire de l'humour comme a son habitude mais ça ne marchait pas. Nous étions tout les trois d'humeur maussade à nous demander ce qui allait se passer, comment toute cette histoire de dingue allait finir.

Nous ne savions pas ce qui ce passait dans le monde extérieur, nous étions complétement coupé du monde. En même temps c'était le but du kidnapping non ? Enfin bon.

Aro n'était pas revenu nous voir depuis ses explications que nous n'avions toujours pas digérées

Nous n'arrivions toujours pas à croire que c'était Carlisle qui avait pu faire ça.

Mais les preuves y étaient.

Nous savions aussi que nous allions rester un bon moment ici avant que Carlisle ne cède son cabinet.

Depuis quelques jours, il y avait beaucoup de va et viens dans la maison, des voitures ne cessaient d'affluer. Les personnes qui s'y trouvaient était plutôt louche je dois dire.

On n'avait pas vu les filles depuis la dernière fois, c'était James qui nous amenait la nourriture avec deux gardiens et nous emmenaient à la douche. D'ailleurs, il m'avait pris en grippe. Aller savoir pourquoi.

Mais l'absence des filles ce faisait sentir. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi mais Bella me manquais ...

Mais je me rappelais qu'Aro leur avait dit qu'il avait une mission pour elle. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elles n'étaient pas là ? La dernière fois que je l'avais vu s'était quand elle était avec James dans la cour.

Oui, bon il faudrait que j'arrête d'y penser car ça me faisait plus de mal que de bien et que j'avis autre chose a pensé de plus important.

Je regardais autour de moi et remarquais que, comme moi, mes frères n'arrêtaient pas de réfléchir, allongés sur leurs lits.

Je me recouchais aussi mais je ne le restais pas bien longtemps, entendant la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir, ce qui était rare ses derniers jours.

C'était Bella qui était rentrée avec un journal à la main, je n'arrivais pas à identifier de quel journal il s'agissait. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et nous regarda un par un. Son regard donnait froid aux yeux. Après nous avoir regardé chacun notre tour, elle se retourna vers moi et me lança le magazine et partit en claquant la porte.

Je regarder mes frère complètement perdu. Ils se rapprochèrent de moi et Jasper me pris le journal des mains. Il s'agissait d'un magazine people.

Jasper commença à feuilleter le magazine et se bloqua sur une page.

**« C'est un article sur nous. »** Nous informa-t-il **« The Cullen's Killer la fin ? Voilà maintenant près d'une semaine que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle des célèbres rock stars du groupe The Cullen's Killer, en effet les trois frère Cullen sont aux abonnés absent, leur tournée étant été annulé, nous ne sommes donc pas prêt de les revoir de si tôt ! ... »**Continua Jasper. Il nous le lut jusqu'à la fin.

Puis pour un raison inconnu Emmett éclata de rire

**« Emmett ! Je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de drôle** » s'écria jasper

**« Mais si ! Comment les personnes peuvent croire se ramassis de connerie ! »**

**« Emmett les gens ne peuvent pas se douter de ce qu'il se passe, réfléchis comment on aurait pu être kidnappé ? On est censé être surveillés 24h/24 par des paparazzis et des vigiles qui font 3 fois ta carrure. »**

Jasper n'avait pas tord comment les gens pouvait croire en un kidnapping ? En plus d'après l'article Carlisle nous aurait dit en vacances surement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et risquer des se faire percer à jour. Le fumier ne pensait donc qu'a lui et son cabinet de renom.

**« Mouai pas faut, mais pourquoi Carlisle fais croire à des vacances ? Je ne comprends pas. »** Cette fois c'est moi qui répondis à Emmett

**« Réfléchi un peu Em' à l'heure qu'il est Carlisle doit déjà avoir reçu l'offre d'Aro et si il va voir les flics il devra forcement raconter son histoire et la c'est la prison assuré et la perte de son précieux cabinet et Aro aura gagné. »**

**« En gros tu insinue qu'il se fou totalement de notre sort ? « **

**« J'en ai bien peur Emmett »** Jasper réfléchissait dans son coin une ride de réflexion sur le front et l'article sous les yeux.

**« A quoi penses-tu Jazz ? **» Lui demandais-je

**« Je pense que maman doit être bouleversée et que si elle apprend la vérité, en supposant qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, elle va supplier Carlisle de redonner ce qui revient à Aro, en gros nous ne pouvons compter que sur elle pour faire lâcher son entreprise à notre père. »**

Il avait tiqué sur le dernier mot, ce que je comprenais tout à fais Carlisle n'avait rien d'un père et encore moins maintenant.

Esmée devait être effondré elle qui avait toujours été la pour nous. Jamais on aurait pu rêver avoir meilleur mère, toujours présente et aimante quoi qu'il se passe.

Elle nous avait toujours soutenue dans tout ce que nous entreprenions, elle avait été notre première fan, encourageante elle nous motivait à ne jamais baisser les bras quoi qu'il advienne, elle répétait toujours qu'il fallait se battre pour faire ce que l'on aime et réaliser ses rêves, ne jamais faire une chose contre sa volonté et nous la respections beaucoup pour cela.

A contrario Carlisle aurait voulu que l'un de nous devienne chirurgien et reprenne le flambeau, je n'oublierais jamais sa tête lorsque nous lui avions annoncé que nous voulions faire de la musique. A ses yeux on aurait cru à une trahison.

Je revins au moment présent, regardant alternativement entre Jazz et Em', ce dernier avait l'air soucieux, il devait surement pensée à notre mère lui aussi, ils avaient toujours été très proche tout les deux, Emmett étant son premier enfant, c'était lui qui avait le plus de contact avec elle l'appelant au moins une fois tout les deux jours je comprend bien à quel point cela doit le déstabiliser, derrière son allure de plaisantin il avait tout de même un cœur en or et pensait souvent à Esmée, toujours à nous rappeler qu'elle était là malgré la distance qui nous séparaient.

Il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour elle quand nous commencions à devenir célèbre et à nous éloignés pour nos premières tournés mais elle avait sut le rassuré en utilisant les mots qu'il faut, comme à son habitude.

Il ne le montrait peut-être pas mais je voyais bien qu'il était soucieux et valait mieux le laisser dans ses pensées pour le moment, Jasper le regardait aussi et avait l'air d'avoir le même discours intérieur, ne disant rien mais n'en pensant pas moins c'était tout lui et il avait le don de nous calmer quand il le fallait je hais à le pensé mais il ressemblait exactement à Carlisle. Je devais être le vilain petit canard de la famille, cette pensé eu le mérite de me faire sourire, je me rallongeais sur mon lit plus serein admirant le plafond.

La chambre étais silencieuse, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Apparemment il y avait une autre pièce à côté de la notre, dans laquelle ce trouvait plusieurs personnes aprioris, par les voix étouffées que nous pouvions distinguer.

Emmett intrigué se rapprocha du mur où les sons étaient les plus audible. Jasper et moi même l'imitâmes et collâmes nos oreilles contre le mur pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

On ne savait jamais, cela pouvais peut-être nous renseigner un peu plus sur notre enlèvement, où ça en était. Puis il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il fallait bien se l'avouer.

Les voix étaient encore étouffées mais on distinguais nettement qui prenait la parole. Les voix appartenaient vraisemblablement à Rosalie, Alice, Aro, James et Bella.

Les parole n'étais pas très compréhensible, j'avais beau me concentrer, je ne saisissais que quelques mots. Je relevais surtout " mission" "non périlleuse" "vengeance" "exclusions". Aro donnait une adresse dans un quartier plutôt luxueux de Seattle. Puis après quelques minutes, il eu le retour au silence. J'en déduisis que les filles étaient parties se préparer.

Je m'éloignais du mur pour retrouver mon lit suivi de mes frères. Nous ne disions rien mais pensions la même chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'Aro avait il encore préparé ? Je trouvais que cet homme était plutôt dangereux, il semblait assoiffé de vengeance et apparemment pas qu'envers Carlisle. Il était redoutable, je pense qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas être son ennemie.

Je me levais de mon lit et allais à la fenêtre c'était devenu un de mes endroits préféré si je peux dire comme ça. Cela me donnais l'impression de pouvoir voir le monde extérieur malgré le fait qu'on ne voyais que la forêt.

Je rêvais d'ailleurs depuis qu'on était enfermés de pouvoir m'y promener. J'étais perdu dans ma contemplation, cela devait vraiment être plaisant de s'y balader.

Des bruit de gravier se firent entendre je regardais plus en bas pour voir des hommes amener une voiture, (je dois dire classe) devant l'entrée de la maison.

Il chargèrent la voiture de je ne sais quelles armes mais je ne préférais ne pas me trouver à bout portant de ces engins.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je vis les filles apparaitre en robes de soirées.

Bella était magnifique, elle portait une robe rouge qui moulait ses formes à la perfection.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais jaloux, jaloux de tout les hommes qui allais poser leur regard sur Bella et peut-être même danser avec elle.

Elle alla parler avec plusieurs hommes avant de rejoindre Rosalie et Alice. Rosalie se mis derrière le volant tandis que Bella monta devant et Alice derrière.

Puis la voiture partie en trombe. On pouvait dire que soit Rosalie adorait la vitesse soit elles étaient vraiment pressées.

J'avais un mauvais un pressentiment. Je m'inquiétais pour Bella, je ne la sentais pas du tout leur mission.

Comment pouvaient-elles suivre les ordres d'Aro ? Pourquoi avaient-elles besoin de faire ça pour gagner leurs vies ?

Ils y avaient des moyens plus légaux pour avoir de l'argent sans les mettre en danger. La fois où elles nous avaient enlevés, elles auraient bien put tomber sur des malades mentaux qui auraient pus leur faire du mal. Cette idée me fit frémir.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais le soleil commençait à se coucher. J'avais le droit à un magnifique coucher de soleil face à ma fenêtre, il allait au-delà de la verdure. C'était magnifique je dois dire. Cela eu le donc de m'apaiser un peu.

Le soleil avait laissé place à la nuit. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait plus d'étoiles que je l'imaginais. C'était complètement autre chose qu'en ville.

Je me tournais vers la chambre et vis que mes deux frère étaient profondément endormis Emmett roulé en boule sur son lit et jasper la bouche ouverte avec un filet de bave. Il y a quelque temps de ça j'aurais pris des photos pour les poster sur Twitter et Facebook. Oui c'était un peu notre petit jeu, on prenait des photos un peu compromettante et les mettions sur le net. Ce qui était vraiment débile quand on y repense.

Je commençais à fatiguer, même si je ne faisais rien de mes journées ce qui était d'ailleurs agaçant pour moi qui avais l'habitude de ne pas avoir une seconde de libre.

Avec ma vie de "Rock Star" je ne pouvais presque rien faire la journée, j'étais pris entre les interviews, les répétitions, les émissions de télévision, les voyage d'une ville à l'autre ... Au final je n'avais que mes soirée de libre enfin après les concerts. J'aimais bien cette vie la. Mais c'est vrai que des fois j'aurais voulut retombée dans l'anonymat.

Je m'endormis sur cette dernière pensée.

Je passais une nuit calme, sans cauchemar ni rêve. Mais je ne n'étais pas installé confortablement, il faut dire que quand on dort sur une chaise, il ne faut pas s'étonner d'avoir des courbatures après.

Ce fut les rayons du soleil qui vinrent me réveiller de mon sommeil. Il faisait plutôt chaud, mais c'était normal pour un jour d'été.

Je me frottais les yeux, puis les ouvris. La lumière me les agressais, je fis un effort pour les laisser ouvert pour qu'il s'y habitus. Je regardais à travers la fenêtre et remarquais un voiture, c'était celle que les filles avaient prise la veille.

En regardant de plus près la voiture avais l'air sacrément amochée. Il y avait plein d'éraflures, sur le côté droit de la voiture et plusieurs trous ? dans la carrosserie. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi la voiture était dans cet état ?

Je commençais à m'imaginer mille et une possibilités mais Rosalie ne m'en laissa pas l'opportunité, m'amenant pour allée prendre ma douche.

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Bella qui était venue ?

Elle devait être avec James ...

Nous longions le long couloir que je commençais à connaitre bien maintenant à force de le prendre tout les jours je connaissais l'endroit des porte par cœur.

Je remarquais qu'une porte de gauche était ouverte. J'étais encore trop loin pour distinguer ce qu'il y avait dedans. Plus on approchais, plus j'avais une sensation étrange. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Nous étions à quelque pas de la porte, Rosalie accéléra le pas, espérant peu être que je ne tournerais pas la tête au bon moment. Ce qui me donnas encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Arrivés à la porte, je regardais ce qui se passais dans la pièce, je vis Aro, Alice et James s'affairer autours de quelqu'un. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir la personne car Aro était devant me cachant la vue.

Il parlait avec des thermes médicaux que j'avais peine à comprendre. J'essayais de voir ce qu'il se passais, je m'étais arrêtais. Rosalie ne l'avait pas encore remarqué continuant sa course.

Aro se dégagea quelque seconde et à la vue de la personne, je me figeais.__

_**Vos impressions ? Bonnes ? Mauvaises ? On les attends dans vos reviews.**_

_**Comme nous l'avont dis plus haut nous avons une nouvelle a vous annoncée. A partir de la rentrée nous posterons le dimanche, par manque de disponibilité la semaine avec les cours et autre … Mais ce serais toute les deux semaine sa ne change pas ! Voila.**_

_**A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 6 !**_

_**Bisous Em' & Elo'**_


	6. Chaptitre 6: Blessures et révélations

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_

**Oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien nous ^^',**

**avec un nouveau chapitre en ces périodes de fêtes, avec toutes nos excuses pour cette attente :/**

**Malheureusement nous avons du mal a trouver le temps d'écrire en ce moment :( Enfin avec Elo' qui fait que de dormir c'est pas étonnant xD (elle va être contente quand elle va lire sa :p )**

**Nous vous laissons avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira et en vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6:  
****Blessures et révélations**

POV Edward

C'était elle, _Bella_.

Mon Dieu que lui était il arrivé ? Elle était pleine de sang et inconsciente, je jure que si Rosalie ne m'avais pas tiré sèchement j'aurais couru a son chevet malgré la présence de James.

Je savais que leur boulot était dangereux, mes pensées avait étés tournées la dessus une partie de la nuit comme si je savais que cela allait arriver.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle de bain, je me retournais vers Rosalie pour lui demander des informations mais le regard qu'elle me lança m'en dissuada, elle ne devait pas être la plus fine des trois et je ne préférais pas me prendre la tête avec elle.

Je me décidais plutôt à faire ma toilette à la hâte espérant découvrir quelque chose en repassant devant cette porte.

La chance ne devait pas être avec moi parce que lorsque nous retournâmes à la chambre, elle était fermée.

Je pestais intérieurement, je n'en saurais pas plus pour le moment, alors je me laissais conduire à pas pressés jusqu'a notre "cellule".

Rosalie ne s'attarda pas, à peine m'avait elle ramener qu'elle prit Emmett qui se laissa faire docilement et claqua la porte derrière eux.

Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu, je me retrouvais donc tout seul avec toutes ces questions qui se baladaient dans ma tête, encore et toujours a propos de son état.

Une petite voix me disait quand même que je ne devrais n'en avoir rien a faire, qu'elle m'avait kidnapper, qu'elle avait James et aussi qu'elle avait un putain de trouble du comportement assez important pour me frapper et, quelques heures plus tard, me faire la meilleur fellation de toute ma vie.

Bella était une énigme qui me fascinait, tout en elle m'attirait et je mourrais d'envie de la connaître et de la protéger, non pas qu'elle en aie réellement besoin mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Se pourrait t-il que je tombe amoureux ?

Non c'est foutrement impossible me murmurait ma conscience, elle t'a kidnappé et tabassé.

Je commençais vraiment à devenir fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Le bruit maintenant familier de la porte qui s'ouvre fit stopper ma torture mentale.

Et à présent je bénis Jasper qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre.

Tout comme Rosalie, Alice repartit extrêmement vite claquant la porte comme une démente après son passage, surement pressée de retourner auprès de Bella.

Argh ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout me ramenait à elle, je savais que tant que je n'en saurais pas plus, je n'arrêterais pas de me torturer l'esprit.

Je n'entendis même pas Jazz me parler.

**« Hein ? »**

**« Je t'ai demandé si ça allait mec, tu tires une tête bizarre ! »**

Très perspicace Jasper, mais comment lui dire que je m'inquiétais pour celle qui m'avait fêlé des cotes ?

**« Euh... Ouai ça va t'inquiète Jazz »**

**« Tu sais je suis au courant pour Bella, Alice m'as dit qu'elle s'était faite tirer dessus. »**

Je restais abasourdi, la bouche ouverte comme une putain de truite hors de l'eau

**« Tu... tu quoi ? »**

**« Aller Ed' je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Bella, je ne suis pas aveugle, elle m'a dit qu'il avait du l'endormir pour enlever la balle qu'elle avait reçu a l'épaule, mais qu'elle devrait aller bien, apparemment c'est pas la première fois qu'elle se fait tirer dessus. »**

Au moins cela eu le mérite de me rassurer, ce qui ne dut pas passer inaperçu au vu du léger sourire qu'il esquissa.

Je décidais néanmoins de changer de sujet ne voulant pas faire part de mes états d'âme.

**« Alors comme ça, tu parles avec Alice ? »**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Jasper rougis furieusement avant de détourner les yeux pour me répondre d'une voix mal assurée, décidément on aura tout vu.

**« Hum... Ouai, ce n'est pas la première fois, elle est mignonne et puis très intelligente, Ed' tu sais on s'entend bien, elle n'est vraiment pas méchante elle fait ça parce qu'elle ne connait rien d'autre et que Rosalie et Bella sont sa seule famille. »**

Oh putain, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle : trop occupé par Bella, je n'avais pas vu que mon frère était lui aussi atteint de ce putain de syndrome de Stockholm !

Lui qui était le plus sérieux et posé des frère Cullen, je devrais questionner Em' sur Rosalie alors, bien que cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un caractère facile, cela était moins probable même si notre nounours bavait dessus.

Justement, en parlant d'Emmett celui-ci apparut, et alla se poser directement sur son lit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de l'entendre, le silence n'étant pas sa principale qualité :

**« Alors mon Eddy t'as pas eu ta dose ce matin ? »**

Pour toute réponse je grognais, ce qui eu le mérite de le faire éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

**« Au faite pourquoi c'est Rosalie qui t'a emmené ? »**

Au moins une question un temps soit peu intelligente.

C'est néanmoins Jasper qui y répondit.

**« Bella s'est fait tirer dessus lors d'une mission cette nuit »**

**« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » **

Bravo Em', pile-poil là où il faut !

A présent, Jazz ne savait plus où se mettre. Il savait que si il répondait franchement à Emmett, il ne serait pas près de s'arrêter avec ses blagues douteuse.

Je décidais qu'au moins Em' pourrait me lâcher et répondit la place de Jazz.

**« C'est que notre Jasper ici présent parle beaucoup avec la petite Alice lors de leurs entretiens matinaux Em' »**

Et encore un rougissement de Jasper, c'est la première fois que je le vois autant rougir.

**« Oh j'y crois pas Jazz rougit, il rougit ! » **Emmett sautait à présent sur son lit comme un gosse le matin de Noël

**« Alors comme ça notre Jazzou international en pincerait pour la petite lutine ? **

Pour toute réponse Emmett reçut un coussin en pleine tête.

Je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse en bataille de polochon alors se fût encore à moi de changer de sujet :

**« Et toi Em' comment sa se passe avec ta Rosie ? » **

Son sourire disparu, apparemment la reine des glaces resterait insensible au charme de ce cher Emmett...

**« Hum... j'y travail, elle ne me résistera pas bien longtemps »**

Et voila, nous étions tout les trois atteints.

Apres ça plus aucun mot ne fût échangé. Nous attendions simplement que la journée passe, uniquement occupés par nos repas.

J'avais l'appétit coupé, comme toujours depuis que nous étions ici. Si ça continuais comme ça, j'allais finir en sous alimentation.

Mais je ne pouvais rien avaler, ça m'étais impossible.

Alors comme d'habitude, je donnai mon plat à Emmett qui le mangea à une vitesse folle.

Jasper me regarda d'un air désespéré comme pour me dire qu'on ne pourrait décidément pas changer notre frère.

Et j'étais complètement d'accord avec lui.

J'allais m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je m'ennuyais, je tournais ne rond comme on dit. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Si au moins nous avions de quoi écrire, j'aurais pu composer...

Ca ne faisais pas longtemps mais ça me manquais de pouvoir jouer du piano, chanter ...

Je n'avais pas remarqué la chance que j'avais mais c'est quand on pert quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur réel.

Je frémis les yeux, des paroles me vinrent en tête mais je n'eu pas le temps de les exploiter car il y avait encore une fois du bruit de l'autre côté du mur.

Cette fois-ci nous entendions clairement, Alice étais entrain de crier sur Aro.

**« TU NOUS AVAIS QUE CE N'ETAIS PAS DANGEUREUX ! « **

**« ALICE ! CALME TOI ! »**

**« NON JE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! A CAUSE DE LUI ON FAILLI PERDRE BELLA ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE NOUS SOMME ARRIVEES A TEMPS ! ON A VRAIMENT EU DE LA CHANCE SUR SE COUP LA ! TU A VU L'ETAT DE LA VOITURE ? »**

**« Alice ça suffis ! »** James essayais de la tempérer

**« QUOI ? CA TE FAIS RIEN QUE BELLA SOIS PASSEE ENCORE UNE FOIS A CÔTE DE LA MORT PAR SA FAUTE ? »**

**« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mais c'est pas la solution. Tu le sais. »**

**« Arrête de me contredire ! Tu ne comp... Attend... Quoi tu es d'accord avec moi ? »**

**« Oui. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ca sert a rien de crier ça ne changera rien. »**

**« Tu devrais écouter James. » **Se manifesta enfin Aro.

**« Vous, vous la fermez. Ecoute... Tu peux aller au chevet de Bella ? Voir si elle ne manque de rien ? Rosalie doit s'occuper de ses tâches »**

Il eût un silence pendant plus d'une minute

**« D'accord ... »**

Nous entendions une porte claquer, des pas s'éloigner et puis plus rien.

Je crus qu'il n'allait plus rien se passer. Mais James repris la parole

**« Vous ! La prochaine fois que vous les mettez en danger, je vous dénonce à la police, je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous et pas des "erreurs médicales". »**

Aro rit à sa menace.

**« Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ? Je te rappelle que tu as exécuté mes contrats sans broncher ? »**

**« Je sais, j'en suis conscient, mais tout cela va trop loin Aro, vous êtes près à nous tuer pour votre putain de vengeance, vous avez de la chance qu'elle soit en vie sinon vous seriez déjà enterré au fin fond de la propriété ! »**

Le ton de James était menaçant, j'en avais des frissons mais Aro ne se laissa pas impressionner et demeura d'un calme olympien.

**« Prends garde à toi James et gardes tes menaces, tu pourrais le regretter. »**

Un gros bruit suivi de la voix affolé d'Alice me fit presque tomber à la renverse. Je me repris bien assez tôt pour écouter

**« Aro, vite on a un problème... »**

**« Que se passe t-il Alice ? »**

**« C'est Bella »**

Bella...

* * *

**Plein de Robisoux pour cette fin d'année :)**

**Elo' et Em'**


	7. Arret !

_Bonjours !_

Je vous mets cette note plus d'un an après la publication de la dernière mise à jours et je m'en excuse !

Je viens vous prévenir de l'arrêt de la Fiction n'ayant plus aucune nouvelle d'Em'…

Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer la fiction si longtemps après : depuis quelque temps je n'arrive plus rien à écrire …

J'adore toujours autant Twilight mais delà a continuer la fiction, je ne sais pas.

C'était quelque chose que je voulais faire avec Em' et maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas. Puis je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps avec le bac et tout ça.

Enfin sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi !

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction même si elle s'arrête j'en ai gardé un merveilleux souvenir ! Donc merci a toutes celle qui ont laisser une review, qui nous ont mis en alerte ou en favoris !

_Elodie ;)_

_P.S. : pour celles qui veulent j'ai mis le lien de mon twitter sur mon profil !_


End file.
